The Wedding Of Rose Tyler
by PCBrosnan007
Summary: A rip in time gives the doctor a chance to visit Rose on her special day.


'Right Rory and Amy are off on their honeymoon, I may as well do some sightseeing of myself, take me away sexy.' Said the Doctor whilst flipping switches and toggling levers on the TARDIS's controls. The TARDIS jumped into action flashing and shaking as it struggled to travel. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' The Doctor said as he caressed the control panel as if he was searching for the problem. The TARDIS screen flashed a bright green and beamed a live image of the crack in time. 'Wow that's a big one! What shall we do then? Go into the deep dark space crack or seal it up with nothing else to do? Who am I talking to? Me? Okay then, I knows the answer to this one. Full speed ahead!' the TARDIS zipped through the time vortex and straight through the crack landing with a crash and a thud and the Doctor stepped out. 'Ahh I know this place, Rose n' Mortal Me's place'.

The Doctor had landed is the same place he confronted several Cybermen with Rose in her cheeky maid outfit and smirked, he patted the big blue box and said 'nostalgia was always your thing.' He strolled to the front of the house and just before he was about to bang the big, brass door-knocker he heard shouting 'YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FUNERAL NEVERMIND YOUR OWN WEDDING!' it was Jackie and she had still kept that Londoner accent. 'A wedding? I need to dress appropriately first!' The doctor strides to the TARDIS and after a few moments of searching its enormous wardrobe he puts out his best tuxedo and stands in front of the full length mirror. 'Top hat or no top hat? No top hat, I don't want to pull focus from Rose but I will take my cane.' The Doctor was about to stroll out the TARDIS when he realised 'OH! A gift, it is customary to bring a gift to a wedding. Hmm I know!'

After collecting and wrapping the said gift The Doctor knocked the brass door-knocker. 'Listen mate I can't help you right now we're about to go to a wedding.' Jackie huffed. 'I was just wondering where the wedding was Jackie I didn't mean to intrude.' 'How do you know my name?' 'I'm a friend of Pete's from work he left out the details but told me the date' 'how come I ain't seen you with him before?' 'I'm usually on the other end of his headset' the Doctor guessed. 'Oh okay it's at Blow Fad Church and then the receptions here okay.' 'Thank you, Jackie.' The Doctor turned and left.

At Blow Fad Church Pete was pacing outside constantly checking his watch 'Hello Pete how's it hanging' the doctor said whilst brisk-fully walking towards him, he then proceeded to hug him whilst giving him a good pat on the back. 'Who are you again?' it's Mark from work always on the other end of your headset.' 'Sorry Mark, wedding day jitters and it's not even my wedding!' 'You'll be fine mate, see you inside.'

The Church was packed so the Doctor stood at the back next to a rather portly man who had an odd odour surrounding him, quite like prawns and kiwis, but the Doctor didn't care he quite liked kiwis both the fruit and the animal. At that moment Jackie shuffled in down the aisle towards the organ player as whispered in his ear. Here comes the Bride began and Rose walked down the aisle next to her father. A grin slowly spread across the Doctor's face as he saw how beautiful she looked, it was as if she had not aged a day, she still had that radiance and exuberated the same life as before only this time there was more to her but the doctor could not put his finger on it. She reached the front of the aisle and kissed her father before he took his seat on the front row. She stepped up to the Priest with the mortal Doctor, for ceremonial purposes he was called John Smith which was written on the order of service. The priest raised his arms and said 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…'

At the reception many people were congratulating the couple and the DJ asked them to come on the dancefloor for their first dance. The music began and the Doctor couldn't help but grin Adele's Someone Like You was the song and Rose and John stared at each other and smiled, she kissed him and lay her head on his chest with a tear rolling down her cheek. The song ended and everybody applauded them John headed to the bar next to the Doctor whilst Rose and the guests danced on. 'So how was the ceremony?' John said with a drink in his hand. 'Beautiful, I'm glad you two tied the knot' replied the Doctor. 'How did you know?' 'I didn't there was another rip is time and you know me.' 'I'm glad you could be here'. There was a small moment of silence between them as they exchanged looks of understanding. 'I got you a gift' 'the small blue one I gather' 'am I that predictable?' 'When I'm you, of course' 'I better be off, give Rose my best' 'Goodbye Doctor' 'Goodbye John Smith' and with that the John Smith Downed his drink and headed back to Rose and the Doctor headed to his big blue box.

Rose grabbed John and asked who he was talking to at the bar and he replied 'It's Him' and with that Rose stood back and looked at her Doctor and his grin and said 'give me a moment' He nodded and turned to the table Pete and Jackie were sitting at. Rose quickly made her way to the door where she ran outside towards a big blue box where a man she had never seen before was heading towards in a tux. 'DOCTOR' she yelled and this man stopped and twisted on the spot. She knew it was him and she began to sprint towards him trying not to trip on her dress and as soon as she reached him they hugged never letting go for every second was happiness to the both of them and finally their grips loosened and all she uttered was 'Thank You' and with that he stepped into his box and she stepped into her house and watched him go.

The Doctor pulled out the lock of hair he took while he had hugged Rose and said 'It's for her own good' he placed it onto a tray which had ejected from the TARDIS's control panel and had it scanned, after a moment or so the monitor flashed up with one word 'PREGNANT' and the doctor yelled in excitement 'YES! Oh Happy Day!' and pressed play on the recorder which was integrated into the control panel where the same song began to play. He spun around the control panel hitting random buttons and pulling different levers in a moment of joy as the crack in time began to seal. All was well and the Doctor went about his business first heading to a room which contained several hundred boxes where he plucked the nearest one of the shelf and placed the order of service and a sprinkle of confetti into the box. He closed the lid and wrote 'Rose's Wedding' on top then placed the box back on the shelf and went to change back into his shirt, trousers and bowtie.

Rose and John were going through the gifts they had received and had left one till the very end it was a small box of a TARDIS blue colour. 'You ready' said John 'together' said Rose ant they both ripped off the paper and open the box to reveal a rattle with a TARDIS surrounded by tiny ball bearings inside the clear rattle top. John and Rose looked at each other in amazement and laughed.

The Doctor began to play with the control panel of the TARDIS dying of boredom when the phone rang. 'Hello?' said the Doctor 'Doctor it's Amy we need your help the planet's under attack and Rory's dead!' 'I'm on my way!'…


End file.
